


Letters from Rajmuat

by glass_icarus



Category: Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Gen, Yuletide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-24
Updated: 2007-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-25 01:52:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1625270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glass_icarus/pseuds/glass_icarus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Happy holidays!</p><p>Written for NutterZoi</p>
    </blockquote>





	Letters from Rajmuat

**Author's Note:**

> Happy holidays!
> 
> Written for NutterZoi

 

 

_Message intercepted from Aly's pack_

_Received at Pirate's Swoop May 16, 464 H.E._

Hi Da!

Ha, I guess your trainee picked the wrong message. Sorry about that. You didn't really want to read about our kitchen cutlery, though, did you? Better luck next time.

Love and kisses,

Your Aly

\--

_Message decoded from textile pattern_

_Received at Pirate's Swoop June 6, 464 H.E._

Dearest Da,

Nawat wanted me to send this sparkly home for you along with your latest protégé. Congratulations on this one; my pack almost let him slip, but Trick and Secret found him out in the end. Why don't you send him down to Carthak? I'm sure your friend in Kaddar's palace could use a little extra help.

Love, Aly

\--

_Message extracted from crow's feather_

_Received at Pirate's Swoop July 21, 464 H.E._

Da-

Nice try, but Grandpa Myles taught me that one while you were away with Mother. Tell him I said pawn to E7. Next time you might want to send more than two of them.

Love, Aly

\--

_Message extracted from dye block_

_Received at Pirate's Swoop August 17, 464 H.E._

Da,

The last niffler of yours needs to spend some more time in Corus, I think. Taybur Sibigat spotted him right off. He did at least make it to the palace gates, though.

Dove is well, and she sends her regards.

Curses. Knight to C4. Can Grandpa Myles come along on your next visit? I'm getting out of practice at chess. Dove has no time to play with me anymore.

Kisses, Aly

\--

_Message decoded from watermarked parchment_

_Received at Pirate's Swoop November 10, 464 H.E._

Da,

If I didn't know better, I'd think you weren't even trying. Are you sending me raw trainees?

Ask your darkings about Peony's new trick. Uncle Numair will be pleased. Also, rook to B5.

Love, Aly

\--

_Message extracted from yarn ball_

_Received at Pirate's Swoop December 3, 464 H.E._

Da,

I like this one! Your friends are getting quite sharp now- it took me three days to sniff her out. The city accent was much better than last time. She's staying in the kitchens for a while longer, though; Chenaol's got some new shipments coming in and she needs plenty of extra hands.

Oh, bother, was that a check or a checkmate?

Wish Mother a happy birthday for me when she gets home. Looking forward to seeing you all next month!

Kisses, Aly

 


End file.
